vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonbait
Summary Dragonbait is a member of a rare species known as Saurial, who originates from a distant alien world. His presence in the realms is one of relative renown, and he is known across multiple adventuring parties. His species communicates through clicks and rumbles beyond the human range of hearing, so to communicate with his new friends, he emits scents (ham for fear, lemon for excitement, etc). He is a close ally in particular of Artus Cimber. He was brought to Faerun by a cruel trick of Moander, a former lesser power and demigod who was slain. A force of great goodness, Dragonbait is the equivalent of an otherworldly paladin. He considered the construct-clone Alias to be his sister-equivalent, despite her origins of being a member of Moander's cult. The two allied when the beholder Phalse attempted to implant Dragonbait's soul in Alias to bring her truly to life- after being freed, the pair bonded and destroyed Moander once and for all. Thanks to this adventure, he is an active ally of the demigod Finder Wyvernspur, though the deity he serves is Tyr. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Dragonbait, Champion (largely abandoned and only referred to as such by other Saurials) Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Curse of the Azure Bonds) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely hundreds of years old Classification: Saurial Paladin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Holy Manipulation, Magic, Subjective Reality, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Damage Boost vs Unholy enemies, Magic Nullification with Hill Cleaver, Morality Sense, Aura, Fire Manipulation via Flaming Burst, Natural Weaponry, Durability Negation towards Undead, Empathic Manipulation via Aura of Courage, Purification via Remove Disease, Delay Poison, and Remove Paralysis, Blessed, Social Influencing, Statistics Amplification, Extreme Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, and Sound Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level (As a CR 11 creature as of 3.5e, Dragonbait should be comparable to the likes of Artus Cimber, who in turn is comparable to the likes of mages capable of using Freezing Sphere) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push almost 2 metric tons) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers who can endure impalement, loss of limb, and other extreme forms of punishment and still manage to fight and press on Range: Melee, several meters with magic Standard Equipment: A Holy Avenger known as Hill Cleaver, a Flaming Burst longsword, belt of giant's strength, and several magical protections Intelligence: Above Average, gifted explorer and political ruler of his species Weaknesses: Becomes sluggish in cold environments, extremely susceptible to gases Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Purification Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Dungeons and Dragons